


A Resident Biohazard

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Agent Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Resident Evil 4 (Video Games), BAMF Derek, Engaged Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Gun Violence, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, President's Kid Stiles Stilinski, Scared Stiles, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I was to assume the responsibility of protecting the new president’s family. It was right before I was to take on my duties of protecting the president’s son, my fiancé when he was abducted. That’s the ultimate reason, I’m in this lonely and rural part of Europe.





	1. New Game. Normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this Resident Evil 4 AU. Let me know if I should add anything to the tags. Check the end of notes to see who's who and the translations of some parts of this chapter.

_2011… I’ll never forget it._

_It was the year those grisly murders occurred in the Beacon Drop Mountains. Soon after, the news was out to the whole world revealing that it was the fault of a secret viral experiment conducted by the International Pharmaceutical Enterprise, Brella Corps._

_The virus broke out in a nearby mountain community, Beacon Hills. It hit the peaceful little town with a devastating blow crippling its very foundation. Not taking any chances, the President of the United States ordered a contingency plan to sterilize Beacon Hills. With the whole affair gone public, the United States government issued an indefinite suspension of business decree to_ Brella _Corps. Soon its stock prices crashed and for all intents, Brella Corps was finished._

_Six years have passed since that horrendous incident. I received special training via a secret organization working under the direct control of the president. I was to assume the responsibility of protecting the new president’s family._

“Why am I the one who always gets the short end of the stick?” Liam asked while driving the SUV down a road, through the woods in a rural part of Europe. “Yo, who are you really? Come on and tell us. You’re a long way from home cowboy. You have my sympathies.” Theo says, looking back at Derek.

“Guess that’s the locals way of breaking the ice,” Derek responded back, “Anyway, you know what this is all about. My assignment is to search for the president’s missing son.” he added.

“What, all by yourself? ” Theo chuckles out.

“I’m sure you boys didn't just tag along so we could sing Kumbaya together at some boys scout bonfire,” Derek states. “Then again, maybe you did.”

“Uh, you crazy American, it’s a direct order from the chief herself,” Theo breathes out. “I’ll tell you, it’s no picnic.” Theo continued.

“I'm counting on you guys.” Derek responded.

A couple minutes later, Liam slows the SUV down to a stop, so Theo can get out and relieve himself on a tree nearby.

_It was right before I was to take on my duties of protecting the president’s son, my fiancé when he was abducted. That’s the ultimate reason, I’m in this lonely and rural part of Europe. According to our intelligence, there’s reliable information about a sighting of a boy that looks very similar to the president’s son. Apparently, he’s being withheld by some unidentified group of people. Who would have thought that my first job would have been a rescue mission?_

“Ah, it’s freezing. So cold, all of a sudden” Theo said, zipping up his pants. That’s when he hears something in woods not far from where he was standing. “Ah, must be my imagination.” Theo said hesitantly, and he gets back in the SUV.

After driving for a few more minutes, Liam pulls the suv over, after crossing a bridge, with a house nearby it. “Just up ahead is the village.” Liam says. “I’ll go and have a look around,” Derek says back. “We’ll stay and watch the car, don’t want to get any parking tickets.” Theo chimes in. “Right, parking tickets.” Derek says, knowing that Theo’s scared.

Derek gets out of the SUV and radios Martin. “Derek. I hope you can hear me,” Martin says. “I’m Lydia Martin. But, you may call me Martin. I’ll be your support on this mission.” She continued.

“Loud and clear,” Derek states. “Somehow, I thought you’d be a little older. So the subject’s name is Stiles Stilinski.” He states.

“Yes, I know. He’s the son of the president. So try to behave yourself okay?” Martin responded.

“Whoever this group is, they sure picked the wrong boy to kidnap.” He says, with a playful tone, trying to lighten the mood.

“I’ll try to find more information on them on my end as well.” She replies.

“Good. Talk to you later. Derek out.” He says.

Derek starts walking down the path, that leads to the house. As he walks into the house, that already has the door open, he rounds the corner to see a villager tending to the fire in the fireplace. “Uh, excuse me. Sir?” Derek says hesitantly. The man ignores him. Derek walks up to the man, pulling out a picture of Stiles to ask the villager if he has seen him. “I was wondering if you might recognize the boy in this picture. “¿Qué carajo estás haciendo aquí? ¡Lárgate cabrón!” said the villager. “Sorry to have bothered you.” Derek said.

As Derek turns to leave. The villager turns and grabs an axe and swings it at him. Luckily, Derek notices and jumps out the way before the axe can hit him.

“Freeze.” Derek says as he draws out his handgun. The villager keeps walking towards him. “I SAID FREEZE!” Derek shouts.

As the villager advances, Derek shoots him in the thigh. The villagers keeps advancing with the axe in his left hand. As the villager goes to take another swing, Derek shoots him in the head, killing him.

Immediately, he hears an old farm truck start up and he goes to look out the window in the room, seeing three more villagers with weapons in their hands coming towards the house. He hears Theo and Liam scream as the old farm truck crashed into the SUV and sends them off the cliff by the bridge. “Shit.” Derek states.

Derek radios Martin quickly. “Is everything okay?” Martin ask.

“There was a hostile local. I had no choice but to neutralize him,” Derek tells her. “There are still others surrounding the area.” He states.

“Get out of there and head toward the village. Take whatever measures necessary to save the subject.” She tells him.

“Understood.” He ends the call.

Derek checks the dead villager’s body. “He’s not a zombie.” He states to himself.

He runs down the corridor next to the stairs and comes to a shelf with human skulls with maggots crawling in them. “I hope Stiles is okay.” He thinks to himself.

Derek runs back down the corridor and up the stairs, leading to a window and a table with handgun ammo on it. He takes it. He opens the window and dive rolls out of the second story window, onto the hard grass. He shoots the first villager in the head, dives out of the way of the second villager’s sickle. Derek shoots the third villager with the pitchfork in the knee and kicks him, knocking him down. Derek takes the chance and stabs the man in the head killing him. The villager with the sickle doesn’t even get a second chance to swing at him. As he turns around he shoots the villager five times killing him as well. He searches the villager's bodies, only finding 1200 ptas.

He runs to a shed, not far from the house, finding more handgun ammo, 2200 ptas, and a green herb which he doesn’t need because he’s a werewolf. But, Stiles might need if he was hurt during the kidnapping. He exits the shed and continues down the path next to the shed. As he is walking he hears a dog whining and as he gets closer to the sound he sees the dog has a leg trapped in a bear trap. He advances to the dog and bends down to open the bear trap, freeing the dog. The dog turns and licks his face before running off towards the woods.

Derek continues a little bit further down the path and that’s where he hears a villager scream “¡Un forastero!”. He sees the villager with a pitchfork advancing towards him. Derek shoots him twice, once in the eye, which didn’t kill him. And another in the neck, which kills him. Derek finds 700 more ptas on the man.

He walks down the path leading to another shed with another bridge by it. He walks into the shed only to see a dead villager with her head chopped off, pinned to the wall. In the shed, he finds 1000 ptas and another green herb, which he keeps. Derek exits the shed and crosses the bridge which leads to another shed with a villager in it which he kills and more importantly, a gate which leads to the village behind it.

Martin radios him. “Derek. How ya holding up?” she asks.

“Bad question Martin.” he responses.

“Sorry to hear that…” she says. “I hope he’s okay.”

“Yeah, me too.” Derek says. Hoping the villagers haven’t hurt Stiles. He ends the call with Martin.

Derek walks down the path leading to the village, where he sees the villagers during farm work. He also sees a bonfire going. Only thing is… he sees Liam’s dead body with a huge spike through his chest, burning on the up flames. He runs to left down an alley way, behind a couple of building, where he comes into contact with one of the villagers with a pitchfork. She screams alerting the others in the area. Derek runs between two buildings and to the left, where he enters the house and closes the door. He hears them shouting things.

“¡No dejes que se escape!”

“¡Argarrenlo!”

“¡Bloquesale el paso!”

He hears one of them start up a chainsaw. “Great! Chainsaw.” he says. Derek pushes the dresser next to him in front of the door, so it’s blocking it. “Shit.” he says, as he hears the window upstairs shatter, as the villagers prop up a ladder.

He runs up the stairs, where he sees a shotgun on the wall. He takes it. He also takes the hand grenade that is stored in a cabinet. Derek runs to window pushing the ladder down, sending two of the villagers flying back down to the ground. He dives out the window, landing on one of the villager’s head, killing them instantly. He darts to the house across the area, busting through the door, closing it, and pushes a dresser in front it.

Derek turns to see the door has a lock on it. He shoots it. Pushing through the down to see that the room has no exit point. He’s trapped. Cornered. He equips the shotgun he acquired at the other house. The door burst up, he fires killing three of the villagers. He shoots again when he sees the man with chainsaw appear in the doorway, not killing him. Derek closes the door, waiting for more of them to come through. The door burst open again, this time he kills two villagers and knocks the chainsaw man back. He takes this moment to throw the hand grenade he had, closing the door before it explodes. He hears the grenade go off and the death of multiple people.

A loud church bell chimes, moments after the grenade went off. The remaining villagers stop their pursuit and face towards the church in the distance. All at once they drop their weapons and start walking into a building next to the watch tower, which may lead to the church with the bell going off, mumbling things.

“¡La campana!”

“Ya es hora de rezar.”

“Tenemos que irnos.”

“Lord Deucalion”

Derek runs out of the building he was trapped in. Looking around to see where the villagers were going.

“Where’s everyone going?” Derek asks, out loud.

“Bingo.”


	2. The Man in the Wardrobe

Derek radios Martin. “Martin, I have some bad news. I’ve confirmed the body of an officer. Something’s happened to the people here.”

 

“Derek you need to get out of there. Look for a tower. Follow the trail near it.”

 

“Got it.” Derek responded.

 

After ending the call, Derek proceeds to the trail near the tower. He goes down the trail passing a couple of sheds. One shed Derek happens to glance in contains an alert order that reads.

 

_Recently there has been information that a United States government agent is here investigating the village. Do not let this American agent get in contact with the prisoner. For those of you not yet informed, the prisoner is being held in an old house beyond the farm. We will transfer the prisoner to a more secure location in the valley when we are ready. The prisoner is to stay there until further notice. Meanwhile, do not let the American agent near the prisoner. We do not know how the American government found out about our village. But we are investigating. However, I feel that this intrusion at this particular time is not just a coincidence. I sense a third-party other than the United States government involved here. My fellow men and women, stay alert._

__\- Chief, Jordan Parrish_ _

 

  


Derek exits the shed and continues down the trail and through the gate leading to an area with a farmhouse and a barn. As he is progressing through the farm, he spots villagers with pitchforks and sickles coming towards him. One villager throwing their weapon, that misses his head by a couple inches. Derek kills all five of the villagers by shooting them in the head. After that, he searches around the farm finding a pearl pendant, beerstein, more ammo, and ptas. He continues toward another gate located beyond the farmhouse.

 

Walking the through the gate and down the trail and through a tunnel is when comes in contact with three run-down houses, but this time he can hear a constant banging in the distance coming from the house furthest away. He runs to the house and shoots the lock on the door. Derek hears the banging coming from a room in the back of the house. In the room is a wardrobe where somebody is locked on the inside. He unlocks the wardrobe and opens it. Out falls a man with his hands tied behind his back and duct tape covering his mouth. He rips the duct tape off the man’s mouth.

 

“Uh.” The unidentified man screams.

 

“Ah, a little rough don’t you think.” he continues. He rolls over so Derek can untie his hands. “You’re not like them?” He asks hesitantly.

 

“No. You?”

 

“Okay, I have only one very important question. You got a smoke?”

 

“I got gum.”

 

Three men enter the room. Two villagers holding weapons, and a man who looks to be about 7 feet tall. “Perfect,” The man Derek just untied breathes out. “The Big Cheese.” He continues.

 

“What?” Derek asks.

 

Derek advances toward the giant man, attempting to roundhouse kick him. But, The Big Cheese grabs his foot before it could even connect. He proceeds to flip Derek like a coin, causing him to go flying and landing directly on the man he was just helping. Knocking them both out upon impact.

  


_“Feeble humans, let us give you our power. Soon, you will become unable to resist this…. Intoxicating power.” said by a man who has Derek and the man from the wardrobe injected with something._

  


Derek wakes up in a different building handcuffed together with the man from the wardrobe. “Hey. Wake up.” Derek says.

 

“Crawl out of one hole and into another.”

 

“You want to tell me what’s going on here?”

 

“Americano. Now, what brings a bloke like you to this part of the world?” The man asks.

 

“My name’s Derek. Came here looking for this boy. Have you seen him?”

 

“What are you suppose to be a cop or something?”

 

“Maybe.” Derek answers.

 

“Okay… Let me guess. He’s the president’s son.”

 

“That’s too good for a guess. Want to start explaining?”

 

“Psychic powers. Nah. I’m just kidding with you,” The man jokes. “I overheard one of the villagers talking something about the president’s son in the church.”

 

“And who might you be?” Derek asks.

 

“Me… I’m Isaac Lahey. I used to be a cop in Madrid, but now I’m just a  good-for-nothing guy who happens to be quite a ladies and fellas man.” Isaac explains.

 

“Why’d you quit?”

 

“You put your life on the line and nobody really appreciates you enough for it. Being a hero isn’t what it’s cracked up to be anymore.”

 

“I used to be a cop myself. Only for a day though.”

 

“I thought I was bad.” Isaac states.

 

“Somehow, I managed to get myself involved with the incident in Beacon Hills on my first day in the force.” Derek explains.

“That is the incident with the viral outbreak, right? I think I might have seen a sample of the virus in a lab at the department.” Isaac says.

 

Their chat is ended when a villager with an axe way to big for him. As he is about to swing Derek manages to get the handcuffs off him and they both roll out the way of the axe. The villager misses and charges at Derek ready to kill. He manages to knock the villager off his feet and getting his chance to kill him. Isaac runs out of the room, not looking back.

 

Derek calls Martin. “It’s Derek,” he states. “Sorry I couldn’t get in touch sooner but I was a bit tied up.”

 

“You’re okay right?” she asks.

 

“I’m fine. There was a male civilian held captive. According to him Stiles’ in a church somewhere.”

 

“What happened to him?”

 

“He managed to escape.”

 

“Do you have a fix on the location of that church?”

 

“No, but apparently there’s a secret passage in the village that leads there. I’m heading back to the village.”

 

The calls ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be skipping through large parts of this story. It would take a long time for to finish this. Since I'm playing through the game at the same time I'm writing this. And the game is very long.

**Author's Note:**

> Derek Hale = Leon Kennedy  
> Stiles Stilinski = Ashley Graham  
> Lydia Martin = Ingrid Hannigan  
> Liam Dunbar = Driver #1  
> Theo Raeken = Driver #2  
> Claudia Stilinski = The President of the United States  
> Lord Deucalion = Lord Saddler/Osmund Saddler  
> Isaac Lahey = Luis Sera  
> Jordan Parrish = The Big Cheese/Bitores Mendez  
> The Merchant = The Merchant  
> Kira Yukimura = Ada Wong  
> Kali = Ramon Salazar  
> Aiden & Ethan = Ramon Salazar's Left & Right Hands/Henchmen  
> Ennis = Jack Krauser  
> Peter Hale = Albert Wesker  
> (I'll add more characters when I remember who else is in the game.)
> 
> “¿Qué carajo estás haciendo aquí? ¡Lárgate cabrón!” = What the fuck are you doing here? Get out, bastard!  
> “¡Un forastero!” = A stranger!  
> “¡No dejes que se escape!” = Don't let him/her escape!  
> “¡Argarrenlo!” = Grab him!  
> “¡Bloquesale el paso!” = Block his way!  
> “¡La campana!” = The bell!  
> "Ya es hora de rezar." = It's time to pray.  
> "Tenemos que irnos." = We have to leave (go).
> 
> (If these aren't right please don't be afraid to tell me.)


End file.
